


Face-Sitting

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: Kinktober 2018 prompt #1





	Face-Sitting

 

   In theory, given their relative sizes, he could hold the entirety of her ass in one hand. But through experience, Lord Shaxx has found it better to use both hands at all times because Lady Efrideet, Light of the Traveler bless her, is an enthusiastic lover.

   “Oh! You got it! Damn, Shaxx. Like that! Just like that.”

   His response is a bit less verbal but no less noisy between a slurp and the wet smack of his lips when he sucks at her clit again. Efrideet inches closer to the bed where Shaxx sits with his legs hanging over the side. She fists the hair at the back of his head and pulls his face forward, deeper into slippery heat. As if he hasn’t already been buried nose and chin and tongue-deep inside.

   Both hands gripping firmly to counter her pleasured wriggling, Shaxx brings her closer still. Close enough to assure her he isn’t going anywhere when there’s a challenge in front of him and an ally eager for relief…and because the closer she is, the less room she has to thrust against his face and risk breaking his neck. The Hunter moans as she grinds in one hard roll against the Titan’s mouth.

   “Oh that is it! Keep it up, Shaxx.”

   But despite the tremble of her thighs and the juices dripping down his throat, he knows this isn’t going to be enough for her. It’s clear in the way she fucks down on his tongue when he’s trying to lick her open and clear in the way she writhes against his chin each time he has to pull away for a breath. Lady Effrideet is in no mood to be treated gently today.

   Efrideet whines and threats dance behind her eyes when Shaxx pulls his mouth away completely. But before she can describe all the horrific things she could do to him if he doesn’t resume, Shaxx is guiding her onto the bed as he sinks down onto his back. “Come here. Take what you need.”

   “Ooh! How chivalrous.” Her tease would have more bite if her words weren’t already so thick with need and approval.

   Shaxx laughs as she crawls up and sits lightly on his chest. “Chivalry is what I shall call it only if you choose not to reciprocate.”

   Her nose wrinkles in insult.

   “You know I always do when it’s your beautiful dick.” She stretches back a foot to nudge playfully at aforementioned dick.

   “ _Lady_ ,” Shaxx chastises even knowing it is a title and not proof of manners, “ _your mouth!_ ”

   That brings a crooked smile to Efrideet’s sun-kissed face and a wicked gleam to her eyes. “I’m much more interested in  _your_  mouth.”

   Now that his brief respite has ended, he ushers her forward until her knees rest beside his ears. “Of course. Be my guest.”

   Efrideet starts slowly, using each lap of Shaxx’s tongue to judge the distance as she takes her seat.

   “You good down there?” She pants after a moment of stillness.

   Shaxx’s answer is a rumble of approval that sends goosebumps sweeping across her body. Then he opens his mouth wide- spreading her wet lips to receive a hot puff of breath- and a skilled tongue dives in to map pulsing insides. Efrideet slaps the mattress and scrapes up two desperate palm-fulls of her own bedding as her whole body twitches.

   “Well, ok then!”

   She begins to rock. Back and forth she drags across Shaxx’s face until the combination of her slick and his spit allow her to glide from chin to nose almost effortlessly. Shaxx sucks on whatever flesh he can catch before it’s tugged from his lips with each pass but she is quick and so much rougher than he would ever dare treat her. He grips the meat of her ass and keeps her from completely suffocating him as she fucks his face. She is close when the fevered back and forth turns into stuttering grinds and her breath comes in short gasps that are honestly hard to hear above Shaxx’s own mindless grunts as his cock leaks at the very thought of what’s looming. She finally comes with a moan so sweet, Shaxx goes still just to be sure he hears every strangled high note. And people think Skorri is the only Iron Lord who sings.

   Shaxx swallows everything she gives him and laps at her entrance in case he can coax out more. The Hunter trembles as she slumps to the soft furs scrunched up above Shaxx’s head and only lets the occasional sigh slip out as she regains her breath.

   “Still ok down there?” Efrideet finally asks, voice raw.

   Shaxx answers by nuzzling into her cunt, smearing what’s left of her come across his lower face and humming when she shakes. The Hunter’s laugh is a broken little thing, more of a gulping breath interrupted by a delirious smile.

   “Good,” Efrideet finally whispers as she rolls her hips again, “'cause I think I could do this all night.”

   Shaxx groans his own agreement and holds on with both hands.


End file.
